


Prompt: "snow"

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking in a winter wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: "snow"

It was about half past 5 AM when you got bored and cold, and decided to walk out of the party. You had lost track of that guy you had seen when you got there, the blonde in the corner with the piercing blue eyes and stern expression. You had been following him with your eyes all night, watched him dance a little bit, but somewhen through the night he had just vanished and you were left to yourself.   
With a wine cooler in hand you left the room, messily walking in heels through the snow on the floor. Even the carpet on the steps was covered in snow.   
About halfway down the stairs, something caught the heel of your shoe and broke it off, making you slip down, dropping your drink. You had already closed your eyes, ready to bump the floor, when something stopped you.   
You opened your eyes and, upon looking up, saw the cerulean eyes you'd been looking for for hours, his lips pursed in concentration as he pulled you up so you stood in front of him. His hand lingered on your back, and you felt the ghost of his fingers even when he completely pulled off.   
You're unsure about how long you spent like that, staring into his eyes and feeling his hand on your back. It might have been a second or an hour. But when you felt the pull that forced you towards him, your lips crashing against his, time might as well have been as frozen as the floor. His left hand was still on your back and your right was on his shoulder, but you seeked his right with your left and laced your fingers together next to his waist.   
He intended to take a small step and press himself closer to you, but he falied: the ice on the floor made you both slip and fall, the snow guarding your fall. You fell on top of him, but none of you showed intention to get up, so you just let yourself press your lips to his neck, right below his ear, and feel him arch his back beneath you. The moment you grazed the other side of his neck with your fingers, he let out the tiniest moan next to your ear, which brought you back to kissing his lips. He bit your tongue and you his lower lip, and by then none of you could take more. So you got up and, taking off his coat and offering it to you, he led you to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Catching Fire the day I wrote this.


End file.
